


Любовь - это роза

by Slavyanka



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: AU, Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6195001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slavyanka/pseuds/Slavyanka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У него в саду великан.<br/>Наполеон моргнул несколько раз и слегка пригнулся, чтобы проскользнуть поближе к двери. Великан выдергивал сорняки из кустарника, невероятно. Наполеон прищурился в недоумении.<br/>Кто проникает в дом к другому человеку, чтобы уничтожать сорняки в саду?</p><p>(Или: Наполеон искал садовника, который будет ухаживать за его садом, пока он на заданиях. Он не ожидал, что эти обязанности станет выполнять русский Адонис ростом 6 футов 5 дюймов).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love is a Rose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4910362) by [dracoroxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoroxy/pseuds/dracoroxy). 



Его сад пришел в запустение. Неподстриженный кустарник зарос сорняками, занесенные ветром листья покрыли землю ковром, а трава стала такой высокой, что в ней вполне могли завестись создания, с которыми Наполеон предпочел бы не встречаться. Ему действительно надо было что-то сделать с этим, в конце концов нужно соблюдать приличия, а заросли на заднем дворе скорее говорили «затворник-отщепенец», чем «обходительный международный супершпион».

«Да, – решил он, закрывая застекленные двери, ведущие в сад его старомодного, но, бесспорно, экстравагантного дома в графстве Чешир, – необходимо позаботиться о саде». Наполеон сомневался, что Маргарет, миниатюрная (и относительно древняя) экономка, присматривавшая за домом, когда его не бывало неделями или даже месяцами, сможет выполнять обязанности садовника. На самом деле он не был уверен, что ей там удастся выжить; сад превратился практически в джунгли. Хотя Наполеон не ожидал, что она до сих пор будет в добром здравии. Возможно, он недооценил Маргарет.

Он сел за стол в кабинете (антикварная вещь, бесценная, но Наполеон был экспертом по купле-продаже) и придвинул к себе ручку и лист бумаги. Задумчиво почесал подбородок и начал писать изящным почерком.

_Требуется садовник._  
_Должен быть сильным, крепким и готовым к тяжелой работе._  
_Должен с уважением относиться к частной жизни обитателя дома._  
_Постоянное место работы, услуги требуются раз в неделю._  
_За дополнительной информацией обращайтесь к обитателю дома._

Наполеон оставил свои контактные данные и сложил лист бумаги пополам. Он достал конверт, надписал адрес газеты и вложил несколько банкнот. Положив конверт в карман пиджака, он приказал себе не забыть отправить объявление, и вышел через парадную дверь.

*****

Всего несколько дней дали Наполеону, прежде чем вызвать обратно в штаб-квартиру, чтобы проинструктировать насчет следующего задания. Это эвакуация кого-то, вероятно требующая изрядного количества слежки и по крайней мере одного допроса. Кажется, он вернется домой не так быстро, как надеялся. Наполеон постарался сдержать разочарование. Погода начала улучшаться, стало теплее, и он получил массу удовольствия, проводя последние несколько дней в праздной неге на солнце. Хотелось бы надеяться, что во Флоренции на это тоже будет время. Но Наполеон сомневался на этот счет.

Насколько сильно Наполеон жаловался, будучи оторванным от своего тихого пристанища, настолько же он _был_ рад вернуться к нему. Наполеон никогда бы не смог жить мирной жизнь; он жаждал азарта. Это было ясно из ранее выбранных им профессий, в том числе и текущей, хотя он не любил подолгу размышлять о том, насколько все было по выбору.

Габи уже ждала его, когда Наполеон поднялся на самолет. Она уже надела маску для сна, но почувствовала, что это он, когда Наполеон сел на свое место.

– Соло, – поздоровалась она.

– Моя дорогая Габи, как прошел твой отдых?

Она хмыкнула:

– Приятно, спокойно. Как у тебя?

– Очень расслабленно, – мечтательно ответил он, – я чувствую, что весьма наполнен свежими силами.

– Ты скучал, да?

Наполеон не собирался удостаивать этот вопрос ответом.

– Маргарет прекрасно ухаживает за домом, только в саду нужно навести порядок. – Он постучал пальцами по спинке ее кресла. – Я собираюсь нанять садовника.

Габи наконец сняла маску, чтобы взглянуть на него:

– Действительно?

– Да. Я поместил объявление в газете.

– Почему ты сам этим не занялся?

– Габи, – выразительно вздохнул Наполеон, – разве кажется, что у меня есть время на прополку сорняков? – Порой его напарница говорила такое, что он начинал сомневаться в том, понимала ли она его на самом деле.

Габи закатила глаза и надела маску обратно.

– Честное слово, Наполеон. Тебе было бы полезно заняться прополкой. Видит бог, ты никогда не занимался честным трудом.

– Разве спасение мира это не честный труд? – Наполеон был соответствующим образом ошеломлен.

– Наполеон, дорогой, ты никогда в жизни честным не был.

Наполеон открыл рот, чтобы дать отпор, но затем закрыл его. С этим он спорить не собирался.

 

*****

Наполеон проснулся от того, что яркое солнце светило ему в лицо. Он застонал и уткнулся в подушку. Жаворонком Наполеон никогда не был.

Он приоткрыл один сонный глаз, чтобы взглянуть на будильник. 11 утра. Что ж, приехал Наполеон в 6 утра. Миссия заняла месяц. Целый месяц. Возвращение домой вызвало у него восторг, на какой бы короткий срок оно ни продлилось.

Наполеон медленно выполз из кровати и натянул халат. Он направился в кухню и налил кофе в свою любимую кружку. На заданиях его тело всегда было настороже, даже через несколько секунд после пробуждения. Но в свободное время Наполеон не просыпался окончательно, пока не выпивал хотя бы полчашки кофе, а этим утром он чувствовал себя изнуренным.

День стоял прекрасный. Наполеон взглянул на свой яркий солнечный сад через застекленные двери, вдохнул изумительный запах кофе и сделал большой глоток, чтобы тут же поперхнуться им и выплюнуть на халат и обратно в кружку.

У него в саду был великан.

Наполеон моргнул несколько раз и слегка пригнулся, чтобы проскользнуть поближе к двери. Великан выдергивал сорняки из кустарника. Невероятно! Наполеон прищурился в недоумении. Кто проникает в дом к другому человеку, чтобы уничтожать сорняки в саду?

Неужели его раскрыли? Этого не может быть, иначе он уже был бы мертв, а не обдумывал подобную вероятность.

Наполеон несколько минут понаблюдал за тем, как парень, имевший, судя по всему, циклопов в родственниках, выдергивает сорняки и сбрасывает их позади себя. Он остановился, чтобы стереть пот со лба, а потом продолжил.

Наполеон осознал, что стоит с открытым ртом, закрыл его, потуже завязал пояс халата и открыл двери, чтобы выйти на террасу. Парень даже не обернулся и никак не показал, что заметил его присутствие. Странно.

Осторожно подойдя поближе, Наполеон остановился в паре метров от него и прочистил горло.

Парень бросил очередной пучок сорняков через плечо, а затем повернулся лицом к Наполеону. На нем были перчатки, заметил Наполеон, садовые перчатки. Это не единственное, что Наполеон заметил. Парень оказался прекрасным образцом мужской красоты. Широкие плечи и мощные мускулы, полные губы и потрясающие пронзительные голубые глаза. Рядом с правым глазом выделялся шрам.

– Доброе утро, – начал Наполеон. Он был не совсем уверен в том, как разобраться со сложившейся ситуацией, но невежливым его назвать было нельзя.

Парень лишь наклонил голову в ответ. Ну что ж, хорошее начало.

– Я только что проснулся, а за окном такой замечательный день, хотя я вернулся рано утром, поэтому немного устал. – Парень смотрел на Наполеона так, как будто тот сошел с ума, что совершенно нечестно, поскольку в данной ситуации сумасшедшим был не Наполеон. – По этой причине будьте ко мне снисходительны, пока я прихожу в себя, так сказать. Мне очень любопытно, почему вы… занимаетесь моим садом в это погожее утро?

Парень продолжал смотреть на него как на помешанного. Наполеон безобидно похлопал глазами.

– Вы – мистер Соло, нет? – с сильным русским акцентом медленно произнес парень.

– Да, это я.

– Вы поместили объявление в газету о найме садовника.

Наполеон резко закрыл рот. Верно, да. Он забыл об этом. Должно быть, он устал гораздо сильнее, чем ему сперва показалось.

– Конечно, но я еще ни с кем не общался. Я уезжал.

– Я разговаривал с обитателем дома, – коротко ответил парень низким голосом.

Наполеон нахмурился.

– Боюсь, это не так. Я являюсь обитателем этого дома, и я не получал телефонного звонка.  
Парень лишь свел брови и слегка нахмурился.

– Я разговаривал с женщиной, она предложила мне работу.

Наполеон сразу понял, на кого ссылался парень. Он вздохнул и провел рукой по растрепанным волосам.

– Да, да. Это просто недопонимание, у вас уже замечательно получается тут все делать, так что я… оставлю вас.

Парень кивнул и немедленно вернулся к работе, а Наполеон понаблюдал за ним еще несколько секунд, прежде чем вернуться в дом. Он мельком увидел седые волосы, скрывающиеся за углом, и позвал Маргарет до того, как она смогла притвориться, что не услышала его.

– Мэгги.

Из-за угла показалась миниатюрная женщина с щеткой и решительно невинным выражением лица.

– Да, мистер Соло?

– Исполин в саду… – Выражение ее лица не изменилось. – Ваших рук дело?

– Да, мистер Соло. Вы дали объявление о поиске садовника. Каждый день по телефону звонили люди. Я позаботилась об этом для вас.

Он внимательно посмотрел на нее.

– И Вы уверены, что выбрали наиболее подходящего кандидата, исходя из моих требований?

– Конечно, мистер Соло. Я постаралась выбрать самого лучшего человека для этой работы. Мистер Курякин будет усердно трудиться.

– И он будет соблюдать требование о конфиденциальности?

– Он говорит, что будет.

Наполеон с сомнением выглянул в окно. Парень закончил с сорняками и начал подрезать кусты роз.

Он опять взглянул на Маргарет, которая пристально наблюдала за ним.

– Вы сказали «мистер Курякин»?

Она кивнула.

– Илья. Он русский.

Да, Наполеон понял это. Маргарет ушла, и Наполеон снова стал наблюдать за тем, как садовник боролся с зарослями в его саду.

Илья Курякин. Наполеону придется проверить его анкетные данные, а пока пусть это считается испытательным сроком. «Но, – подумал он, возвращаясь к своему тепловатому кофе, – смотреть на садовника было приятно».


	2. Глава 2

На следующий день Наполеон проснулся, чувствуя себя гораздо более отдохнувшим. Он порадовался тому, что за окном опять замечательная летняя погода, и начал утро почти так же, как и вчера, но на этот раз поставил греться чайник. В окно Наполеону был виден работающий Илья, однако, им все равно нужно было обсудить детали соглашения.

Он распахнул двери и вышел на террасу.

– Мистер Курякин, – позвал Наполеон. Илья обернулся и посмотрел на него. Он был покрыт испариной и выглядел абсолютно греховно. Не то чтобы это являлось заботой Наполеона. – Не присоединитесь ли вы ко мне на минутку?

Илья кивнул и, сняв перчатки, отбросил их в сторону. Наполеон придержал для него дверь, и когда тот вошел – силы небесные! – то почти достал головой верх дверного проема.

– Присаживайтесь, – произнес он, указывая на обеденный стол, и Илья аккуратно сел на один из стульев. – Чая? – предложил Наполеон.

– Нет, спасибо.

– Я настаиваю.

– Хорошо, – чуть натянуто ответил Илья. – Без сахара, немного молока.

Наполеон начал готовить чай и вытащил кружку с белым медведем для Ильи. Он купил ее несколько заданий назад в Брюсселе, но никогда не пользовался. Наполеон часто совершал покупки под влиянием момента. Эта кружка ему чем-то напоминала Илью, если задуматься.

Наполеон поставил перед ним кружку и сел напротив.

– Мне хотелось обсудить нашу договоренность. Во-первых, уверен, что Маргарет объяснила это вам, но моя работа требует отъездов на длительное время.

Илья кивнул один раз.

– Она говорила.

– Хорошо, итак, когда основная работа будет выполнена, ваши услуги потребуются раз в неделю, – Наполеон подождал, пока Илья изъявит согласие, прежде чем продолжить: – Безусловно, вы уже договорились с Маргарет о еженедельной зарплате?

Илья снова кивнул. Он явно не был болтуном. Наполеон собирался проверить, какое жалование назначила Маргарет, но он достаточно доверял ей, чтобы предположить, что оно справедливо.

Что ж, Наполеону больше не пришло на ум срочных тем для обсуждения. Он указал Илье на чай, который тот еще не попробовал, и поднял свою чашку, чтобы сделать глоток. Илья поднял кружку своей прямо скажем огромной рукой и бросил на чай скептический взгляд, прежде чем отпить.

– Итак, мистер Курякин, Маргарет сказала мне, вы из России?

– Да, – подтвердил Илья. – Я тут живу уже два года.

– Всего два года? У вас очень хороший английский.

– Спасибо.

– Что привело вас сюда, если не секрет? – с любопытством спросил Наполеон. – Вы проделали длинный путь.

Илья внимательно посмотрел на него, прежде чем ответить.

– Я искал другой образ жизни.

– Вы всю жизнь были садовником?

– Нет. – Илья допил чай и поставил кружку на стол более аккуратно, чем от него можно было ожидать. – Если у вас больше нет вопросов, мистер Соло, в саду еще много работы.

– Конечно. – Наполеон откинулся на спинку стула. – Не буду вас задерживать.

Он проследил взглядом за тем, как Илья вышел в сад. Того, бесспорно, трудно разгадать, но Наполеон очень любил сложные задачи.

*****

Следующие несколько месяцев жизнь текла как обычно. Наполеона отправляли на задания, которые, к счастью, проходили без особых затруднений, он продолжал бороться с преступностью и решать вопросы международного значения, получая в качестве признательности от Уэйверли только слова «хорошая работа!», а выходные, какими бы редкими они ни были, проводил бездельничая в своем уютном доме.

Он редко видел Илью. В те дни, когда Наполеон оказывался дома и Илья работал в саду, их общение сводилось к краткому приветствию. Он ценил тот факт, что Илья неукоснительно соблюдал требование уважать его частную жизнь, но было нечто интригующее в этом замкнутом парне. Наполеон поймал себя на мысли, что хочет больше узнать об Илье. Почему тот на самом деле уехал из России? Чем он занимался, прежде чем стал садовником? Живет ли он один? Женат ли? Кажется, Наполеон не видел на нем кольца.

Он поднял этот вопрос на задании в Ла-Рошель. Стоял приятный вечер. Они с Габи ехали вдоль берега, и огни зданий и ресторанов, тянувшихся вдоль дороги, отражались на поверхности воды. Люди прогуливались по тротуарам, парочки держались за руки, молодые люди смеялись и дурачились – все наслаждались вечером и компанией друг друга.

Габи и Наполеон были одеты с иголочки, они только что побывали на пышном приеме, устроенном мэром, куда приглашены были только богатые. Задача на этот вечер заключалась главным образом в налаживании связей с нужными людьми, поиске лазейки для выполнения остальной части задания. Благодаря обаянию Наполеона и привлекательности Габи это оказалось весьма просто.

Габи повернула руль, и машина тут же отреагировала. Наполеон бы посетовал, что не ему досталось управлять «Мазерати», но он знал, что Габи водит лучше, чем у него когда-либо получилось бы. Лучше никогда не поднимать вопрос вождения, если он не хотел получить удар по самолюбию.

– Я говорил тебе, что нанял садовника, не так ли?

– Да, – ответила Габи, – русского.

Наполеон угукнул, и Габи мельком взглянула на него.

– Он не доставляет тебе никаких неприятностей?

– Нет, нет, – поспешно ответил Наполеон, – никаких неприятностей. Он хороший работник… в половине случаев я даже не знаю, что он в саду.

Габи с любопытством посмотрела на него.

– Ты же этого и хотел, так?

– Ну, да, так. – Этого он и хотел, поэтому давал объявление. Наполеон забыл, зачем вообще затронул эту тему. Он не знал, что намеревался сказать.

Габи бросала на него странные взгляды, и Наполеон чувствовал это.

– Просто он… интригует, вот и все. Он очень загадочный.

– А, – произнесла Габи.

– Что ты хочешь сказать своим «а»?

Габи пожала плечами, стуча пальцами по рулю.

– Ничего. Почему бы тебе не рассказать мне о нем еще?

– Это неважно. – Наполеон повернулся и посмотрел в окно. – Так или иначе, – произнес он, проводя ладонью по гладкому салону машины, – я не уверен, что ты используешь все возможности этого автомобиля. Я сегодня познакомился с очаровательной женщиной из Парижа, но еще вся ночь впереди.

Габи перестала странно смотреть на него и презрительно усмехнулась, но нажала на педаль газа.

*****

В следующий раз Наполеон провел дома несколько дней, прежде чем увидел Илью.

Дождь лил беспрестанно с того момента, когда Наполеон приехал, и он сидел в доме, в основном читая и пробуя новые рецепты. Холодильник был забит едой, которую ему точно не съесть до отъезда. Нужно будет оставить записку Маргарет.

На кухне стоял небольшой беспорядок, и Наполеон приступил к уборке. Он почти закончил, когда посмотрел в окно на ужасающую погоду и заметил какое-то движение. Наполеон прекратил протирать скамью, уронил тряпку и украдкой подобрался к окну.

Там точно кто-то двигался. Если присмотреться получше, то можно было сказать, что это…

Мужчина. Это мужчина. А именно – его садовник.

Илья стоял под проливным дождем, его черная майка с длинными рукавами промокла насквозь и липла к нему. Он обрезал азалию мощными садовыми ножницами. Наполеон не мог поверить своим глазам.

Он понаблюдал некоторое время, прежде чем решить, что с него достаточно. Наполеон и раньше подозревал, что парень сумасшедший, но это просто безумие.

Он пробрался к двери и приоткрыл ее, чтобы высунуть наружу голову.

– Мистер Курякин, – позвал Наполеон. Илья не услышал его из-за грохота дождя. Он крикнул громче: – Илья!

Илья повернулся, все так же держа ножницы в руках, и прищурился, глядя на него сквозь дождь. Наполеон жестом показал Илье зайти внутрь, и тот ссутулился и стал пробираться к дому по грязи. Он снял обувь у двери, вошел внутрь, и Наполеон закрыл за ним дверь.

Илья стоял на пороге, глядя на Наполеона, – он промок до нитки, с него уже натекло достаточно воды, чтобы на деревянном полу Наполеона образовалась лужа. Илья представлял собой грустное зрелище. Наполеону захотелось укутать его в одеяло и вытереть полотенцем мокрые волосы.

Он не знал, откуда взялось это желание.

Наполеон пристально взглянул на мокрую одежду Ильи и поднял палец:

– Секунду, я принесу полотенце.

Он поспешил найти полотенце и остановился, закрыв шкаф. Наполеон бросил взгляд в сторону спальни и подумал, стоит ли взять какую-нибудь одежду. Он не знал, наденет ли ее Илья. Но в конце концов он решил, что вежливее всего будет предложить, поэтому взял пару штанов подлиннее и слегка великоватую ему майку. Она мягкая и теплая, но Наполеон определенно выбрал ее не по этой причине, а только из-за размера.

Когда он вернулся, Илья стоял в том же самом положении и выглядел слегка растерянным. Наполеон положил одежду на стол рядом с ним и протянул полотенце. Их ладони соприкоснулись, и Наполеон дернулся назад – руки у Ильи были ледяными.

– Ты совсем замерз.

Илья слегка пожал плечами.

– В России гораздо холоднее.

– Конечно. – Наполеон вошел на кухню, чтобы поставить чайник, пока Илья вытирался полотенцем. – Я не думал упоминать это, но я не рассчитываю, что ты будешь работать, когда погода настолько отвратительна, как сейчас. – Он открыл шкафчик, чтобы достать чашки, и потянулся за кружкой с белым медведем, прежде чем осознал это.

– Мне не сложно, – донесся хриплый голос Ильи из-за его плеча. – Я все еще могу работать.

– Ради моего спокойствия я бы предпочел, чтобы ты не работал в таких условиях. Это верный путь к беде.

Когда он повернулся, Илья нерешительно рассматривал одежду. Наполеон наблюдал, как тот замер, а потом медленно снял майку.

Наполеон тут же заметил две вещи.

Во-первых, тело Ильи – это произведение искусства. У него была сильная спина, и мускулы заиграли под кожей, когда он стащил майку через голову и протянул руку за майкой Наполеона.

Во-вторых, он покрыт шрамами.

Они были разбросаны по спине, все разного размера. Некоторые – светлого цвета, старые, забытые. Другие – темнее, недавние. Наполеона неожиданно охватило желание узнать, откуда взялся каждый из них, какие обстоятельства привели к появлению каждого отдельного шрама. Он не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз так сильно хотел что-то узнать, что довольно странно, учитывая род его деятельности.

Ему также хотелось прикоснуться, но об этом Наполеон думать не собирался.

– Ты можешь переодеться в ванной, – кивнул он на штаны, лежавшие на столе, – она дальше по коридору.

Илья вышел, и Наполеон присел на одно из кресел, ставя кружку Ильи на журнальный столик, и отпил из своей. Когда Илья вернулся, Наполеон махнул на низкий диванчик, и Илья примостился на край.

Он выглядел… хорошо в одежде Наполеона, хотя штаны все равно были коротковаты. Волосы растрепались, но Илья, очевидно, постарался пригладить их в ванной, они больше не торчали во все стороны. Наполеон опечалился этому.

– Я все еще могу еженедельно платить тебе, даже когда погода слишком мрачная для работы, если ты из-за этого переживаешь.

– Нет, – Илья покачал головой, – мне не нужны деньги.

Они сидели в тишине, единственным слышным звуком был стук дождя. Илья взял кружку и сделал глоток, на лице отразилось удивление оттого, что Наполеон запомнил, какой чай он пьет.

– Ты живешь неподалеку? – спросил Наполеон.

– В Уоррингтоне, – ответил Илья.

– И ты живешь один? – возможно, Наполеон переходил границы дозволенного, но ему было любопытно.

Илья нахмурился, глядя на него. Через мгновение он ответил:

– Да.

Интересно. Опять воцарилась тишина, и Наполеон посмотрел в сторону на изысканно украшенные часы, тикавшие на стене. Илья проследил за его взглядом и тихо усмехнулся.

Наполеон приподнял брови:

– Что?

Илья покачал головой.

– Вам, американцам, всегда надо все самое лучшее. Как будто вы пытаетесь что-то компенсировать с избытком.

– Компенсировать с избытком? – не веря своим ушам, повторил Наполеон. – Позволь заверить, мне ничего не надо компенсировать с избытком.

Илья ухмыльнулся:

– Хорошо, Ковбой, все так говорят.

– А что насчет тебя, Красная Угроза? Неужели ты действительно выше какого бы то ни было изящного имущества? Мне трудно в это поверить.

– Почему? – спросил Илья. – Почему в это так трудно поверить?

Наполеон обдумал вопрос.

– Полагаю, объективно это не так уж трудно, но у меня… склонность к красивым вещам. И в этом я не нахожу ничего постыдного.

– И это не причиняло тебе неприятностей? – спросил Илья, лицо у него выражало вежливое любопытство.

Наполеон откинулся на спинку кресла. Если бы Илья только знал…

– Туше.

Илья тоже откинулся на спинку дивана, вид у него был довольный.

– Тогда зачем уезжать? – задал вопрос Наполеон, наклонив голову набок. – Если возражения у тебя были не против политических убеждений?

Выражение лица Ильи стало слегка печальным, почти сожалеющим.

– Я не говорил, что возражений не было.

Они какое-то мгновение смотрели друг на друга, и Наполеон задумался о шрамах. Он провел взглядом по шраму у виска Ильи, и ему хотелось… но он не знал, чего именно ему хотелось.

Они допили чай в тишине, но Наполеону показалось, что он узнал Илью немного лучше, чем раньше.


	3. Глава 3

Что-то изменилось после того дня, когда Илья чуть не утонул на заднем дворе Наполеона.

Незначительно, но изменение заметно. Например, Наполеон стал приглашать Илью на чашечку чая, если находился дома, когда Илья завершал работу в саду на день. И, что еще более важно, Илья часто соглашался.

Он не приблизился к тому, чтобы узнать о прошлом Ильи, а быстрая проверка данных (которая, как утверждал Наполеон, была абсолютно необходимой по причинам безопасности) многого не дала. Но он все равно пока довольствовался тем, что продолжал общение, как и прежде. В основном это заключалось в том, что Илья высмеивал расточительный образ жизни Наполеона, а Наполеон с преувеличенным рвением защищал его.

Илья никогда не спрашивал, в чем состояла работа Наполеона, никогда не спрашивал, почему его не бывало дома такое продолжительное время. Наполеону в определенной степени хотелось бы, чтобы Илья спросил, хотя он не был уверен, почему. В любом случае он не смог бы рассказать Илье правду.

Возможно, причина в том, что Наполеону хотелось знать, что Илья точно так же увлечен им. Хотя особой уверенности в этом он не испытывал. Наполеон был гораздо менее загадочен, чем этот русский парень, по крайней мере с виду. Он очень хорошо умел притворяться, что отдает всего себя своим компаньонам, даже когда они видели только часть целого.

Наполеон думал, ему, возможно, хочется больше себя отдать Илье, поделиться б _о_ льшим. Это опасная мысль, он не мог ее себе позволить. Но Наполеон мог побаловать себя еще немного, ведь так?

На данный момент Наполеон провел дома уже несколько дней. Он сидел в кресле с бокалом скотча, пока Илья стоя изучал его впечатляющую коллекцию произведений искусства. Он уже некоторое время пристально рассматривал картину над камином.

– Моне? – спросил Илья.

– «Темза ниже Вестминстера», – подтвердил Наполеон.

– Оригинал?

– Он самый. – Наполеон покружил скотч в бокале. Он чувствовал, что Илья смотрит на него.

Он подождал, но Илья ничего не спросил.

Через мгновение Илья  подошел и сел на диванчик напротив него.

– Хочешь выпить? – предложил Наполеон.

Илья покачал головой. Наполеон не удивился, Илья никогда не принимал это предложение.

Наполеон вздохнул и откинул голову на спинку кресла. Завтра он уезжает в Валенсию, и ему уже было известно, что задание будет сложным. Дело касалось одной семьи. Отец связался не с теми людьми, а именно с неким Барросом, который незаконно торговал кровавыми алмазами помимо прочих драгоценных камней, а его жену и детей использовали как инструмент воздействия. На кону стояло слишком многое, вовлечено было слишком много людей. Неприятная ситуация.

От этого Наполеону хотелось подольше побыть дома.

Он посмотрел на Илью и заметил, как тот резко отвел взгляд от его шеи. Наполеон взял это себе на заметку, чтобы попозже обдумать.

– Я завтра уезжаю, – сказал он.

Илья медленно кивнул.

– Надолго?

Наполеон пожал плечами.

– Может быть, на несколько месяцев.

Он сделал глоток. Солнце начало садиться за горизонт, и в комнате постепенно темнело, но Наполеону еще не хотелось вставать, хотелось остаться там, где он был.

– Я присмотрю за домом, – сказал Илья.

Наполеон хотел услышать не эти слова.

– Знаю, что присмотришь, – ответил он все равно.

Наполеон подался вперед, чтобы налить себе еще. Он уверенно двигался к тому, чтобы быть слегка навеселе, и с удовольствием ждал этого ощущения. Наполеону хотелось забыть ненадолго о предстоящем задании, о тишине в его доме.

Он встал и подошел к проигрывателю, вытащил пластинку из своей коллекции и поставил ее.

– Что ты делаешь? – Илья повернулся к нему лицом, и звуки тихого джаза наполнили комнату.

– А на что это похоже, Угроза? – Наполеон залпом допил скотч и поставил бокал на стол, затем повернулся к Илье. Он слегка поклонился и протянул руку: – Не желаешь потанцевать?

Илья фыркнул.

– Нет.

– Как хочешь, – ответил Наполеон и закрыл глаза, покачиваясь под музыку.

– Ты пьян, – услышал он слова Ильи.

Наполеон хмыкнул.

– Не совсем.

Он чувствовал на себе взгляд Ильи и притворился, что жар, ощущаемый на коже, тепло, растекавшееся по всему телу, – все благодаря выпитому скотчу.

Через какое-то время Наполеон услышал, как отодвинулся диванчик, а затем почувствовал присутствие Ильи перед собой.

– Ковбой, – очень близко произнес Илья.

Наполеон открыл глаза.

Илья выглядел надежным в угасающем свете, незыблемым. Наполеону хотелось протянуть руку и коснуться его, чтобы убедиться в этом.

Песня закончилась, и тишина, обрушившаяся на комнату, показалась более тягостной, чем раньше. Они стояли и смотрели друг на друга в молчании.

Илья заговорил первым.

Он протянул руку, положил ее на плечо, касаясь шеи, и слегка сжал ладонь.

– Тебе следует отдохнуть.

Наполеон ошеломленно кивнул. Это первый раз, когда Илья прикоснулся к нему. Такое сложно было переварить. Ладонь Ильи задержалась на некоторое время, затем он опустил ее.

– Увидимся, когда вернешься.

Это звучало как своего рода обещание. В этот момент Наполеон готов был довольствоваться всем, что мог получить. Что… вызывало беспокойство, но переживать об этом он сможет, когда вернется.

– Знаю, – снова ответил Наполеон.

*****

Через пару недель после начала задания Наполеон пребывал в подавленном настроении. Им не удалось далеко продвинуться в решении проблемы. Местонахождение заложников было определено – особняк в поместье, принадлежавшем кому-то из людей Барроса, но ситуация… требовала осторожности. Любой неверный шаг грозил обернуться потерей невинной жизни.

И Наполеон получал не так много удовольствия от видов Испании, как мог бы. Он скучал по дому сильнее, чем прежде. Если поразмыслить, ему не обиталища не хватало. Но Наполеон старался об этом не думать.

Габи тут же уловила его меланхолическое настроение.

– Соло, – произнесла она, звук раздался в наушнике, который он носил, пока следил за периметром поместья, где держали заложников.

Он притаился за кустами в двухстах метрах от того места, где охрана патрулировала границу. Наполеон наблюдал за двумя охранниками на ближайшем к нему посту. Они держали ружья на плече, смеялись и курили; значит, боевая готовность не повышена.

– Да?

– Ты в последнее время ведешь себя как-то странно. И я знаю, что ты пытаешься это от меня скрыть.

Наполеон вздохнул.

– Габи, тебе не кажется, что это неподходящее время?

– В другое время ты со мной говорить не будешь, – возмущенно произнесла Габи.

– Что ж, могу заверить тебя, дорогая, – протянул Наполеон, продолжая наблюдение в бинокль, – я больше ни с кем, кроме тебя, не встречаюсь, обещаю. Ты же знаешь, что являешься единственной женщиной для меня.

Он практически _услышал_ , как Габи закатила глаза.

– Наполеон!

– Габи.

Она промолчала.

Наполеон опять вздохнул.

– Я не веду себя странно. Я просто сосредотачиваюсь на задании.

– Чушь.

– Ты очень упрямая, знаешь ли?

– Да. Знаю. Почему, как ты думаешь, меня взяли на службу в А.Н.К.Л.?

– Потому что ты чертовски хороший шпион.  

– Поэтому тоже, – с долей самодовольства произнесла Габи. Наполеон рассмеялся. – Так или иначе, я знаю, что ты пытаешься сделать, и я не позволю этого, – тон ее голоса изменился, стал более мягким. – Я просто хочу знать, что ты в порядке.

Наполеон отчасти растаял от этого признания. Он любил ее, действительно любил. Наполеон опустил бинокль – охранники все равно никуда не денутся.

– Ты когда-нибудь… задумывалась, есть ли что-то еще за существующими рамками? Кроме полетов вокруг земного шара и спасения мира от себялюбцев раз за разом?

– Я не совсем понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду.

– Я хочу сказать, хотелось ли тебе когда-нибудь большего?

Последовала пауза, и Наполеон слышал тихое дыхание Габи.

– Я… я не знаю.

Наполеон покачал головой, даже зная, что она его не видит.

– Это не имеет значения. Довольно хорошая жизнь для вора, не так ли?

– Ох, Наполеон, – мягко произнесла Габи, и это звучало слишком похоже на жалость, на взгляд Наполеона.

Он расправил плечи и поднял бинокль.

– Охранники на посту Б сменяются.

После паузы Габи ответила:

– Вас поняла.

*****

Прошло еще три недели, прежде чем они подготовились к вводу плана в действие. Не настолько подготовились, как хотелось бы Наполеону, но они и так потратили много времени. Они не могли себе позволить ждать дольше. Ситуация напоминала бомбу замедленного действия, и им необходимо было скорее ее обезвредить.

Наполеона и часть группы эвакуации высадили в километре от поместья, и они продвигались вперед, рассредоточившись в темноте, пока почти не достигли точки, на которой Наполеон находился предыдущим днем. Снайперы припали к земле и сняли охранников на посту. Те упали почти беззвучно, как и охранники на других постах, Наполеон знал это.

Когда им дали сигнал, что путь свободен, они стали продвигаться вперед по поместью к дому, и тогда началась настоящая перестрелка. Охранники выкрикивали что-то на испанском, выбегали толпами, но Наполеон знал, какая у него задача. Знал, что не должен вмешиваться.

Он ушел от боя, сняв пару охранников, которые подобрались слишком близко. Через несколько минут Наполеон попал внутрь особняка через окно, легко приземлившись на пальцы ног. В комнате никого не было, что неудивительно, поскольку основные действия шли снаружи. Он двинулся дальше по коридору – план здания Наполеон запомнил и точно знал, куда идти. Повернул налево, направо, попутно снял двоих охранников.

Наполеон начал спускаться по лестнице, но преодолел лишь несколько ступеней, когда мимо просвистели пули, чересчур близко и опасно. Он развернулся и пригнулся, сделав несколько выстрелов в сторону охранников у балюстрады, затем продолжил спускаться, ускорившись, нуждаясь в укрытии. Пуля чиркнула по ступеньке за секунду до того, как он опустил на нее ногу, и Наполеон, сбившись с шага, оступился и упал. Он услышал характерный _хруст_ лодыжки, прежде чем скатился по лестнице.

Оказавшись внизу, Наполеон сдержал стон и потянулся за пистолетом, упавшим на пол рядом с ним, поднялся на ноги и застрелил оставшихся наверху лестницы охранников.

Хромая, он пошел вперед к своей цели, адреналин бурлил в крови, по большей части притупляя последствия несомненного перелома лодыжки.

Наполеон снял четверых охранников у комнаты, проявив мастерство, которое произвело бы впечатление даже на Габи, и ворвался внутрь без колебаний.

Баррос стоял в центре комнаты, схватив одной рукой ребенка и прижав пистолет к ее виску. Девочка дрожала и плакала. Она выглядела такой юной – 12 лет, вспомнилось Наполеону из досье.

Баррос взглянул на него и безжалостно улыбнулся.

– Итак, – произнес он с акцентом, – ты здесь. Ты же за этим пришел, да?

Наполеон не ответил, продолжая следить за ним. Не опустил пистолет.

– Ты не выстрелишь, – сказал Баррос. – Ты не дашь девчонке умереть.

Наполеон сделал вдох, прицелился и выстрелил Барросу между глаз.

*****

Позже Наполеон узнал, что второй ребенок не выжил, как и жена.

Он не вздрогнул, когда медик осматривал и ощупывал лодыжку. Не сказал ни слова, пока в дверь не влетела Габи и бросилась к нему, шепча, что она так рада, что Наполеон в порядке, что это не его вина, что они ничего не могли сделать.

Он попытался улыбнуться ей и позволил Габи провести ладонью по лбу.

– Знаю, – сказал он.

Габи кивнула. И осталась с ним на ночь, свернувшись рядом калачиком и положив голову ему на грудь.

*****

Еще две недели Наполеону не давали уехать домой. С лодыжкой, к счастью, все обстояло не так плохо, чтобы была нужда в операции, поэтому из больницы его выписали через пару дней, но в штаб-квартире накопились дела – написание горы отчетов, брифинги после задания в течение нескольких дней.

Уэйверли с сожалением взглянул на Наполеона, когда тот прибыл в Лондон.

– Мы всех спасти не можем, – сказал он, – но вина лежит только на Барросе. – И похлопал Наполеона по спине, выходя из комнаты.

Когда Наполеон приехал домой, то чувствовал себя как выжатый лимон. Уэйверли дал ему шесть недель на восстановление. Это самый длинный перерыв между заданиями, который когда-либо был у Наполеона. Солнце только начало заходить за горизонт, и он дотащился до кровати, оставив чемодан у передней двери и по пути прислонив костыли к стене спальни.

Когда Наполеон проснулся, солнце стояло высоко, но он еще час провел в постели, прежде чем встать. «Я на каникулах, – рассудил Наполеон, – я это заслужил».

В конце концов он поднялся, натянул халат и с трудом приготовил себе кофе и гренки, прыгая по кухне. Устроившись на диванчике у окна, Наполеон то засыпал, то просыпался, чувствуя тепло солнечных лучей на лице.

Когда он проснулся полностью, свет в комнате говорил о том, что уже далеко за полдень, а у задней двери стоял знакомый человек. Наполеон проморгался и, поднявшись, потянулся за костылями. Когда он открыл дверь, Илья окинул его взглядом и неодобрительно нахмурился.

– Ты вернулся, – произнес он.

– Именно так, – отозвался Наполеон, отступая назад, чтобы впустить Илью.

Наполеон проковылял обратно в гостиную и рухнул на диван, жестом предлагая Илье присесть, что тот и сделал, колеблясь.

Наполеон налил себе бокал из декантера, стоявшего на журнальном столике. Ему нельзя было смешивать алкоголь с принимаемыми лекарствами, но у него всегда плохо получалось следовать правилам.

Илья продолжил наблюдать за ним, отчего Наполеон испытывал раздражение, чувствовал себя на взводе. Ему сейчас не очень хотелось общения, даже с Ильей. Но он знал, что необходимо это сделать, сохранить легенду. Вот поэтому ему не следовало поддерживать никаких отношений с Ильей вне профессиональных рамок. Наполеон знал это, но все равно поступил иначе.

– Хочешь выпить? – предложил он Илье. Наполеон никак не мог заставить себя посмотреть ему в глаза.

Илья молчал какое-то время, и тишина, опустившаяся на комнату, была напряженной.

– Нет, – в конце концов ответил Илья.

Наполеон пожал плечами и потянулся налить себе еще.

– Ты пострадал, – произнес Илья, и Наполеон пренебрежительно махнул рукой.  

– А, да, поломал лодыжку, к сожалению. Ничего серьезного.

– Есть что-то еще, – пробормотал Илья.

Наполеон фыркнул без особого веселья.

– Ничего больше. Почему бы тебе не выпить?

– Ты хороший лжец, Ковбой. Но не сегодня, – сказал Илья.

Наполеон ощутил вспышку раздражения, он понимал, что злится не на Илью, проблема больше. Но Илья был _здесь_ , наседал, и Наполеону не хотелось разбираться с этим сегодня.

Он поднес бокал к губам не очень твердой рукой и залпом все выпил.

Илья спокойно смотрел на него, что не помогало Наполеону обуздать гнев, копившийся в нем. Его переполняло возмущение и отчаяние, а Илья просто _сидел_ тут.

– Не хочешь говорить? – пожал плечами Илья. – Хорошо, мы можем сидеть здесь, пока ты напиваешься.

Наполеон резко поднял голову и взглянул на него.

– У тебя права нет говорить это мне, – его голос звучал более спокойно, чем он себя чувствовал.

– Неужели? – Илья наклонил голову набок. – В чем дело, Ковбой?

Наполеон поднялся, покачиваясь, и, прихрамывая, с трудом подошел к Илье.

Илья сидел на месте, бесстрастно глядя на него.

– Встань, – твердо произнес Наполеон.

Илья пожал плечами с беззаботным видом и встал. Между ними осталось несколько сантиметров пространства, и Наполеон через мгновение сделал шаг назад, а потом толкнул его. Илья обхватил запястья Наполеона ладонями и прижал их к своей груди.

Наполеон попытался высвободиться, но хватка у Ильи была железной. Надежной. Фиксирующей. Илья медленно присел на диван, заставляя Наполеона последовать за ним, не отпуская его запястья.

Наполеон почувствовал, как его покинуло желание начать ссору, и Илья наконец отпустил его, но поднял одну ладонь к затылку Наполеона, надавливая слегка, чтобы тот положил голову ему на плечо. Наполеон сделал вдох и почувствовал особый запах, присущий Илье, нечто утешающее и успокаивающее.

В таком положении они оставались, кажется, несколько часов. Не разговаривая. И Илья больше не задавал вопросов.


	4. Глава 4

Илья заходил в гости почти каждый день в течение следующих трех недель, даже когда не работал в саду.

Лодыжка Наполеона начала медленно заживать, и он приноровился к костылям, хотя до сих пор предпочитал отказываться от их использования, вместо этого прыгая на одной ноге. Илья отчитывал его каждый раз, когда Наполеон поступал подобным образом в его присутствии, напоминая, что костыли ему дали не просто так.

Наполеон всегда отвечал тем, что просил Илью отнести его туда, куда ему было нужно, чтобы не идти, Илья с жаром отказывался и отворачивался, но Наполеон успевал заметить легкий румянец на его щеках.

Чтобы избавить Наполеона от хлопот, или, как говорил Илья, потому что у Наполеона это занимало слишком много времени, Илья всегда готовил чай. И он всегда брал кружку, которую стал считать «своей». Однажды Наполеон сказал, что медведь на чашке напоминал ему Илью, и Илья фыркнул, разбрызгав чай повсюду. Наполеон смеялся, пока Илья ворчал и убирал беспорядок.

Сегодня Илья работал в саду, и Наполеон ел сэндвич у задней двери, наблюдая за тем, как Илья управлялся с садовой пилой. Зрелище, несомненно, впечатляющее.

– Добрый день, мистер Соло.

Наполеон повернулся и улыбнулся Маргарет, стоявшей у входа на кухню и смотревшей на него.

– Здравствуйте, Мэгги, как вы?

– Очень хорошо, мистер Соло, спасибо. Я полагаю, вы считаете, что мистер Курякин хорошо выполняет свою работу?

– Безусловно, превосходно. Спасибо еще раз за то, что наняли его.

– Не стоит благодарности, – улыбнулась ему Маргарет, и ее улыбка показалась какой-то многозначительной. – Я так и думала, что он подойдет.

– Неужели? – задумчиво произнес Наполеон, опять глядя на Илью. – Что ж, вы не ошиблись.

В дверь позвонили, и Маргарет, нежно улыбаясь, смотрела на него, когда Наполеон обернулся.

– Хотите, чтобы я открыла?

– Не нужно, спасибо. Я знаю, кто это.

Она кивнула и вышла в коридор, а Наполеон отправился открывать переднюю дверь.

На пороге стояла Габи, держа ярко-оранжевый зонт в одной руке и огромную сумку в другой.

– Соло, – поздоровалась она, широко улыбаясь.

– Мисс Теллер, – ответил он.

Он посторонился, пропуская ее внутрь, а затем притянул к себе, обнимая изящную фигуру.

– Как ты? – прошептала она, прижимаясь к его волосам, и вопрос был с подвохом.

Наполеон отстранился и взглянул на нее.

– Я в порядке, – ответил он и ободряюще улыбнулся Габи.

Она внимательно рассматривала его несколько секунд, прежде чем улыбнуться в ответ.

Наполеон взял у нее сумку и отнес в комнату для гостей, в которой Габи предстояло жить пару дней. Когда он вернулся, Габи стояла у окна, наблюдая за чем-то, происходящим снаружи. Наполеон понял, что она рассматривала, еще не дойдя до нее.

– Это русский садовник, да?

Илья закончил работать пилой и теперь убирал мусор, мускулы были прекрасно видны, когда он поднимал охапки веток и сбрасывал их в мусорный бак.

– Да. Это Илья.

– Илья? – повторила Габи. – Не припоминаю, чтобы ты когда-нибудь называл его имя. – Она сделал паузу. – А также не говорил, что он настолько привлекателен.

– Должно быть, я не посчитал это важным.

Наполеон краем глаза заметил, что Габи ухмыльнулась, но решил не смотреть на нее. Он не собирался становиться жертвой ее детсадовского поддразнивания.

Когда Илья закончил убирать мусор, он поднял глаза и с любопытством взглянул на Габи. Наполеон помахал ему, приглашая войти, и встретил Илью у двери.

– Веди себя хорошо, – пробормотал он Габи, прежде чем впустить Илью.

– Илья, – сказал Наполеон, закрывая за ним дверь, – это моя коллега и дорогой друг Габи.

Габи протянула Илье руку.

– Очень приятно, – любезно произнесла она.

Илья пожал ее ладонь.

– Не знал, что у Ковбоя есть друзья.

Габи рассмеялась.

– Он мне уже нравится, – сказала она Наполеону, который бросил на Илью уязвленный взгляд. Габи повернулась к Илье: – Ты должен остаться на ужин. Наполеон будет готовить, и у него неплохо получается.

– Гораздо лучше, чем неплохо, могу тебя уверить, – заявил Наполеон.

Илья нерешительно взглянул на него.

– Мне не хотелось бы навязываться.

– Ничего подобного, – заверил его Наполеон, – мне не сложно.

Как только Илья кивнул, Наполеон направился на кухню, и Габи последовала за ним, чтобы налить им троим по бокалу вина.

Пока Наполеон готовил, Габи оживленно болтала с Ильей, отпустив несколько колкостей в адрес Наполеона, и тот попался на удочку, кинувшись защищаться. Илья внимательно прислушивался к тому, что говорила Габи, смеялся и изредка задавал вопросы, которые способствовали тому, что разглашалось еще больше сплетен.

Наполеон еще никогда не видел, чтобы Илья смеялся настолько открыто. Он чуть не сжег ризотто, потому что так пристально наблюдал за Ильей.

Когда они сели за стол, Габи устроилась рядом с Наполеоном, и Илье пришлось занять место напротив него. Они проговорили все время за ужином, и Габи щедро хвалила его стряпню. Это было не очень на нее похоже, но Наполеон не жаловался. Илья согласно кивал ее комплиментам и с признательностью поглощал еду, и Наполеон старался быть не слишком довольным собой.

Доев, они остались за столом, разделили остатки вина, и Наполеон с удивлением заметил, что Илья пил.

Когда разговор затих, Габи наклонилась ближе к Наполеону и положила изящную ладонь ему на колено.

– Это было чудесно, дорогой. Спасибо за ужин.

Она поцеловала его в щеку и подмигнула, прежде чем откинуться на спинку стула, но руку с его колена не убрала. Наполеон вопросительно приподнял бровь. Габи обычно была не настолько тактильна, и он бы списал это на вино, но Наполеон знал, что она, вероятно, смогла бы перепить его.

– Не стоит благодарности, _дорогая_. Я старался, чтобы понравилось, – усмехнулся он ей и повернулся к столу, за которым Илья следил за ними с… несомненно, угрюмым видом.

Он не успел обдумать это, как Габи громко зевнула, убирая ладонь с его колена и потягиваясь. Когда она опустила руки, Наполеон не удивился, увидев, что она вполне бодра. Кажется, он начал понимать, что она замыслила.

– Извините, что приходится покинуть вас, мальчики, но я вымоталась. День был длинным и проведенным в пути, – она похлопала ресницами, глядя на Наполеона. –  Не возражаешь, если я сегодня не буду мыть посуду? Обещаю, я компенсирую это завтра.

– Ничего, – вмешался Илья, прежде чем Наполеон смог ответить. – Я помогу.

– Отлично, – прочирикала Габи и умчалась спать, оставляя Наполеона в слегка ошеломленном состоянии.

Комната погрузилась в тишину после ее ухода, и Илья пристально смотрел на стол, словно мог пробуравить в нем дыру взглядом.

– Ты не обязан помогать убирать, – отважился произнести Наполеон. – Все-таки ты мой гость.

– Нет, – твердо ответил Илья. Он встал  и начал собирать тарелки, чтобы отнести их на кухню.

Наполеон последовал за ним на некотором расстоянии, наблюдая за тем, как Илья наполнил раковину и стал мыть посуду гораздо более энергично, чем оно того требовало. Наполеон был не совсем уверен в том, что вызвало мрачное настроение Ильи. В голову ему приходила только одна причина…

Но неужели это правда?

Был только единственный способ проверить это.

Наполеон взял кухонное полотенце и стал рядом с Ильей, который без слов вручил ему тарелку.

– Я рад, что ты познакомился с Габи, – начал он, пытаясь перекрыть грохот, создаваемый Ильей в раковине, – она очень важный для меня человек.

Илья что-то пробурчал, вручая ему еще одну тарелку.

– Нам приходится много времени проводить вместе на работе, так что неплохо, что мы настолько хорошо ладим. Много раз приходилось оставаться допоздна, усиленно трудиться.

Илья даже ничего не ответил на это, лишь слегка агрессивно пихнул ему в руки очередную тарелку.

– Мне показалось, Габи тебе понравилась, да? У меня сложилось такое впечатление.

– Да, – пробормотал Илья. – Она очаровательная девушка.

Он печально нахмурился, и Наполеон больше не мог смотреть на это.

– Мы не вместе, – мимоходом заметил он, и Илья стал медленнее мыть посуду.

– Но вы нравитесь друг другу. – Он не поднимал глаз на Наполеона.

– Нет, не в том смысле, – заверил его Наполеон. – Мы друзья, ничего больше.

Илья перестал притворяться, что моет посуду, и остановился, но все так же стоял, потупившись.

– То, как она касалась тебя…  

– А, ну, это, – произнес Наполеон, и теперь настала его очередь избегать взгляда Ильи и отчаянно пытаться не покраснеть. – Она сделала это нарочно.

– Почему?

Он чувствовал, как Илья умоляюще смотрит на него. Наполеон не знал, почему это так трудно.

 _«Потому что это важно»,_ – бесполезно сообщил ему внутренний голос.

– Она это сделала, чтобы заставить тебя ревновать, потому что Габи знает, что я… неравнодушен к тебе.

Наполеон решил, что хватит быть трусом, и посмотрел Илье в лицо, тот же имел вид оленя, пойманного в свете фар.

– Ты ко мне неравнодушен?

– Да… на самом деле я более чем неравнодушен к тебе. – Когда Илья продолжил таращиться на него широко распахнутыми глазами, Наполеон задался вопросом, не ошибся ли он. – Если это тебе неприятно…

– Не неприятно, – медленно покачал головой Илья.

– Хорошо… – непонимающе произнес Наполеон.

– Я… –  Илья очень соблазнительно покраснел, но не отводил глаз от Наполеона. – Ты и сам не так уж плох, Ковбой.

– Неужели, – усмехнулся Наполеон и подался ближе к Илье. – И тебе больше нечего сказать?

– Ну, – Илья пожал плечами, притворяясь безразличным, – мы можем продолжить разговаривать, если хочешь.

Наступил словно застывший во времени момент, комната погрузилась в тишину, а потом Наполеон не смог сказать, кто из них двинулся первым, но внезапно они уже целовались. Наполеон сжал в кулаках рубашку Ильи, и пальцы Илья, мокрые и твердые, прижались к затылку Наполеона, с них на его рубашку капала вода.

Наполеон приоткрыл губы, чтобы углубить поцелуй, и прижал Илью к столу, просунув бедро между его длинных-длинных ног. Он отпустил рубашку Ильи и обнял его за шею, запуская пальцы в мягкие волосы.

Поцелуй замедлился, и они оторвались друг от друга, чтобы отдышаться, но остались достаточно близко, чтобы Наполеон мог чувствовать дыхание Ильи – теплое и ровное – на своем лбу.

– Не знал, что садовники умеют так целоваться, – через мгновение произнес Наполеон, продолжая перебирать пальцами волосы на затылке Ильи.

– Я говорил тебе, что не всегда был садовником, – сказал Илья, и его слова прозвучали серьезно.

– Да, – согласился Наполеон, – но ты не говорил мне, чем занимался раньше.

Илья внимательно смотрел на него.

– Нет, и ты тоже мне не говорил, чем занимаешься.

Наполеон нахмурился.

– Ты никогда не спрашивал.

– Мне и не нужно было этого делать, – Илья чуть сжал пальцы на затылке Наполеона, а затем опустил руку, чтобы приподнять свою майку.

Там шрам внизу живота, один из многих, как было известно Наполеону. Он нежно провел пальцем по шраму. Если бы Наполеону предложили угадать, он бы решил, что это след от пулевого ранения.

– Мы хорошо умеем определять себе подобных.

Наполеон в замешательстве взглянул на него, а потом начал сопоставлять факты.

– Ты знаешь, чем я занимаюсь, – это не вопрос, но Илья все равно ответил:  

– Да, – кивнул он, – тем, чем раньше занимался я.

Наполеон опять прикоснулся пальцами к шраму.

– Где ты служил? – спросил он. – КГБ? НКВД?

– КГБ, – сказал Илья. – Их самый молодой и лучший агент.

Он произнес это так прозаично, что Наполеон ни секунды не сомневался. Он теперь мог это четко разглядеть. Некое ощущение опасности, сила, которая, казалось, происходила изнутри.

– И ты уехал? Бежал за границу?

Илья кивнул.

– Это было… сложно, но уровень контроля...

Его руки начали дрожать, как заметил Наполеон, и Илья отпустил майку, сжимая их в кулаки. Наполеон обхватил их ладонями и крепко держал, пока дрожь не прошла.

– Тебе этого не хватает? – спросил он.

Илья замер, а потом выдохнул. У него на лице было написано то же сожаление, которое Наполеон увидел в тот день, когда спросил, почему Илья уехал из России.

– Да, – ответил он. – Временами. Я хорошо делал свою работу.

Наполеон бросил на него взгляд и кое-что обдумал.

– Знаешь, Угроза, кажется, у меня есть решение для тебя. Предложение работы своего рода.

Илья пытливо взглянул на него, но Наполеон покачал головой.

– Мы можем разобраться с этим позже. А сейчас…– он отпустил руки Ильи и вместо этого обнял его за талию, – у нас есть гораздо более важные вещи, которыми можно заняться.

Илья ухмыльнулся.

– Притормози, Ковбой.

– Ты действительно хочешь притормозить, Угроза? Уверен, мы можем действовать медленно, если тебе так хочется.

Ухмылка исчезла с лица Илья, и он зарычал, метнувшись к Наполеону, чтобы вовлечь его в поцелуй.

*****

Со стороны задней двери раздался стук. На пороге стоял Илья, подняв одну руку, чтобы посмотреть сквозь стекло, а в другой зажав букет роз. Наполеон открыл дверь и впустил его, настороженно приподняв бровь.

– Это мои розы?

Илья протянул их ему.

– Да.

Щеки у него слегка покраснели.

– Ты принес мне розы из моего собственного сада. – Наполеон взял их у Ильи, пытаясь выглядеть раздраженным, а не безнадежно влюбленным. Он знал, что эта попытка с треском провалилась.

– Да, – повторил Илья, и его улыбка была невероятно теплой.

Наполеон улыбнулся в ответ, благодаря его поцелуем, а затем нахмурился.

– Надеюсь, ты ничего там не делал, пока рвал розы. Ты же знаешь, что не обязан больше заниматься моим садом.

Илья  надул губы.

– Новый садовник плохо справляется со своими обязанностями. Орхидеи не так довольны, как были раньше.

Наполеон вздохнул и притянул его поближе, схватив за пояс штанов. Он не сомневался, что улыбался дико любяще.

– Что ж, орхидеям придется выживать без тебя. Нас не будет дома несколько недель, ты же слышал, что сказал Уэйверли.

Илья обхватил Наполеона за талию.

– Тогда давай заключим сделку, – сказал он. – Когда мы вернемся, ты уволишь этого бесполезного садовника и позволишь мне заняться садом.

– Хм, – Наполеон притворился, что обдумывает предложение. – У меня идея получше.

– И какая же?

– Когда мы вернемся, переезжай ко мне. Тогда сад тоже будет твоим.

Илья удивленно моргнул, а потом усмехнулся.

– Это чтобы я бесплатно там работал?

Наполеон рассмеялся и обнял Илью за шею, до сих пор крепко держа розы в руке.

– И как ты всегда угадываешь мои скрытые мотивы?

– Потому что тебя легко разгадать, Ковбой. – Илья наклонился и выдохнул ему в губы: – Я соглашусь с одним условием.

– Каким? – спросил Наполеон, закрывая глаза.

– Мы уволим садовника.

Наполеон фыркнул.

– Согласен.

И они оба разулыбались слишком широко для поцелуя.

 

_Конец_


End file.
